


Not A Fever Dream

by NotManTheLessButNatureMore



Series: I Love You [12]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Get Married, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotManTheLessButNatureMore/pseuds/NotManTheLessButNatureMore
Summary: “These, our bodies, possessed by light. Tell me we'll never get used to it.” Richard Silken





	Not A Fever Dream

He reminded her of Matthew, and this comparison sent a rush of warmth through her. Not because Matthew had entered her thoughts but because of all the differences this one single comparison had brought to mind.

 

Strike was in bed next to her and it was sometime around midnight. The moon was bright tonight and had managed to seep in through the window and cast a long line of light across the bed, acting almost as a dividing line between them.

 

Robin watched as Cormoran’s chest rose and fell, his breath coming noisily from his mouth. It was a cold night, technically spring now and not winter but Robin was tucked beneath their duvet and felt guilt as she moved her chilly legs closer to him in search of warmth. Strike was clad only in boxers with his half of the duvet completely discarded and a light blanket Robin had placed over him hours before pushed down to cover only his legs. He was usually a source of heat at night, something she’d nearly kicked him out of bed for this past summer, but tonight he was practically a furnace, fighting a fever from a flu. Robin had teased him about avoiding a cold all winter only to succumb at the turn of the seasons, but then she’d returned home tonight to find him bleary eyed on the couch with spots of red high on his cheeks and a forehead that was roasting to the touch. He’d gone to bed early and after sitting on the couch for an hour and listening intently every time he had a fit of coughing Robin had joined him.

 

He had woken briefly, causing Robin, not yet tired enough for sleep, to pause in her act of circling her fingers through his chest hair, and turned his head to look at her. His glassy eyes sent a spike of shock through her as the memory of finding a sick Matthew during their honeymoon replayed in her head. She pulled herself up onto her elbow and put her hand on his face, rubbing a thumb against his cheek. His eyes slid shut almost immediately but Robin was left with the image of both men’s eyes morphing into one another.

 

And then she remembered Strike’s wide grin when she said yes she would like to have dinner with him. His look of mischief when he’d asked if her roommate was still on holiday. The touch of his hands, his tongue, his hips pressed against hers, like nothing she’d ever felt. She remembered the day they picked up the keys to this tiny one bed flat and their first night in their shared bed surrounded by boxes. She thought about all of the little things too, her pyjamas left to warm on the radiator for her when she was later home than him. Him pulling her legs up onto his lap and absentmindedly massaging them as they watched TV. The tea left on her bedside table and the kiss pressed to her temple on mornings he left before her. She thought of the sly looks sent each other’s way during the day and the nights that followed.

 

All of these moments seemed from another life, a life she had now been gifted and one that brought a smile to her face even after the darkest of storms, one never touched by the years she had been with Matthew.

 

Robin felt Cormoran’s hand move across the bed and grab her thigh. She looked across and saw his eyes on her, glinting in the moonlight.

 

“Love you.” His voice was hoarse and it came out as a whisper.

 

“Love you.” Robin replied, pulling herself closer to him and bending her legs so that his hand was trapped between her thighs.

 

She felt his hand climb up her leg, the hair of his arm coarse against the soft skin of her inner thighs, and come to rest gripping the back of her thigh. He lifted an eyebrow suggestively and Robin couldn’t help but laugh at him.

 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” She said with a smile as she batted his hand away and got out of bed, feeling him make a grab for her wrist as she climbed over him.

 

She returned a few moments later with a cold, damp cloth. His eyes were shut again, his cheeks were still red and there were beads of sweat scattered across his chest and stomach. Robin wiped his face and chest with the damp cloth and then folded it before placing it on his forehead. He moaned softly and she placed a kiss on his cheek. Robin climbed back into bed and pulled the duvet around her.

 

“Love you.” Strike said, his eyes still shut and his voice gruff.

 

“Love you.” Robin whispered as she shut her eyes. She heard soft rustling beside her and then silence. The pull of sleep gradually settled over her.

 

“I love you.” Cormoran’s voice was barely above a whisper and full of sleep.

 

“You said that already.” Robin replied, a smile on her face and her eyes still shut.

 

“I do. Robin Venetia Ellacott.” The words came quietly and slowly and Robin would swear that he’d fallen sleep the moment the last letter of her last name left his lips. She opened her eyes and watched his face, his features soft in sleep, the shadows of the night and the light of the moon scattered across him.

 

“I love you Cormoran Blue Strike.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something because, due to the fact I’m spending 3 hours each way traveling to work for the next week or two, I have no time to write during the week. So sadly I’ve only got a little time at the weekend, BUT this was this weekend’s result. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! Thank you reading!


End file.
